


On The Floor

by SecretSinner



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Quickies, RPF, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSinner/pseuds/SecretSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggling up on the floor with Misha watching TV turns into some sexy play time when he just has to touch you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome as I'm still new to this fan fic business. I will work on more RPF in the future. Including finally getting round to doing the next chapter of Side Chick. I just need some erm *"inspiration" (* for my head to be overrun with smutty detailed thoughts of the Overlord)

Thinking of sitting on the floor with Misha, cuddling up between his legs. Misha gets frisky starts to tease my breasts, pepper kisses on my neck as one of his hands creeps down between my thighs and he caresses me intimately. I can feel his hard cock pressing into my back.

_"Mmm you like that"_   he asks _"ummm yes, you know I do"_   I murmur as his fingers stimulate my clit perfectly.

_"Tell me how it feels"_   Misha, always so attentive to wanting the answers he already knows, he knows all too well that his hands are a source of incredible pleasure.

He knows he has me on the edge already, it's all so easy for him.

_"Do you want me inside"_   he whispers against my ear as his fingers wander lower, circling my slick pussy.

I nod and basically beg him to fuck me with his fingers and he slides them inside me and pumps.

I'm rocking my hips to meet his touch, breathing heavy, face flush. I'm moaning and praising how good he is with his hands.

_"Show me how much you like it, cum for me (name)"_   He says, it's practically a command.

His expert touch is so damn good and I cum for him intensely cradling against him, whimpering his name...

_"oh fuck Misha yes"_

_"oh please don't stop, baby, so good ahh..."_

Misha brings his fingers up to my face to show me how wet he made me, smug about how easily he can get me off. He pushes his fingers into my mouth and I eagerly suck them clean for him. His erection still pressing into my back. I sit up, turn around and crawl to him we share a passionate kiss in which we can both taste my arousal on our tongues.

Misha releases himself from his underwear, palming the hardness. I kiss down his chest, his stomach, run my fingers over those fucking amazing hips and strong thighs. Misha grabs my hair pulling me to where he needs my attention most, he's painfully hard and he needs it taken care of...now.

_"Suck it for me (name) let me fuck your mouth"_   he groans stroking himself for some relief, eyes on mine _"fuck I need to cum"._

I lick my lips placing my hand over his as he palms his throbbing thick cock.

_"Anything to please you"_

I smile up at him, as my mouth takes in his length he lets his hand fall away.

_"Ahh yes, fuck, good girl"_

He sighs blissfully as I give him what he needs. His cock throbs in my mouth and I know he wont last long he's so hard and everything is too sensitive and stimulating.

Misha grunts out voice husky with arousal _"uhsss (name) shit gunna cum"_   his hands combed tightly into my hair, pushing his cock deep and into my throat.

Misha's hot creamy load spurts down the back of my throat, I take it all, every drop of his cum is licked clean as he comes down from his orgasm. His toned, tan chest heaving in the afterglow as I settle back between his legs.

Misha tucks his softening member back into his underwear and his kisses are back on my neck _"darling, you're so good to me"_   he praises tenderly running his hands up and down my arms affectionately. Before we relax back into our snuggly embrace, his chin rests on my shoulder from behind. His arms wrap around my waist hugging me close, content as he and I return to watching the TV as before. A satisfied and happy smile are worn on both our faces.


End file.
